The Serpent, Deer, Fox, and Eagle
by K.G. Fox
Summary: The fox, cursed for something she didn't do. The eagle, killed to prove that one had power. The serpent, shattered by a love he though would stay. The deer, betrayed by those she called family. Four have been punished by the gods, now they will band together to show the gods that cruelty never wins. Rated for language and gore in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The White Fox

Takes place after HoO

* * *

A white fox kit shot over the hill. It ran through a camp to a long and low cabin incrusted with sea shells. It slid through an open window, and slinked to a bunk, jumping onto the bed. Curling into a ball, it fell to sleep, not noticing the person sleeping in the other bunk.

* * *

Percy woke with a start, confused. His latest dream was of... foxes. It was kind of hard to believe that he could have such a _normal_ dream. Sighing, he sat up and saw something that sent chills down his spine. Laying on the other bunk bed was a white fox kit with black fur lining it's eyes and a tail more bushy. It looked just like the fox kit he'd seen in his dream, if only-

It shot to it's feet, gold eyes wide.

-It had _those_ eyes, pure gold. He reached out to pet it's fur. It relaxed under his touch, enough so that he could pick it up. A quick check confirmed that the kit was a girl.

Percy looked at the clock. Cursing under his breath, Percy raced across the room, gathering clothes, Riptide, and other things before going into the bathroom. When he came out, dressed in camp clothes and jeans, the kit jumped to his shoulder. He laughed, but let her be as he ran to the dining pavilion.

* * *

Annabeth frowned. It was very unlike Percy to be late to breakfast. Unless something bad happened. She cast another glance at the entrance. Nothing but- Percy- with a white baby fox on his shoulder? What was a fox doing in camp? More importantly, what was it doing with Percy? She pondered those questions as Percy sat down, the kit jumping onto the table.

When Percy stood to give burnt offerings to the gods, the kit grabbed a small bunch of grapes from his plate, jumped into his shoulder, and tossed the grapes into the fire. Percy laughed as the kit did that, petting it. She could tell that the kit was the reason that Percy was late to breakfast, but she couldn't shake the feeling that the kit was more that it seemed.

As if sensing her thoughts, the kit turned it's black lined gold gaze on her, turning it's head to the side ever so slightly, as if to ask, 'What?'. Annabeth shivered, looking away and at her plate. It was _not _a fox, that much she could tell. The only thing she had to do now was to find out what kind of monster it was, and how to kill it.

BOOM! BOOM!

The whole dinning pavilion went silent.

BOOM! BOOM!

It sounded like something huge was stomping it's way up Half Blood Hill.

BOOM! BOOM!... CRASH!

The sound of splintering wood filled the camp. Everyone stood. The kit leaped off Percy shoulder, dashing out of the pavilion. Soon, the bark of a fox came from the cabins. Afterwards, words echoed.

_"Get the hell away from here, bitch!"_


	2. Chapter 2: Lamia

Percy was first out of the pavilion, and what he saw sent disrepair down his spine. Thalia's Pine had been knocked over, the big house crushed, and half of the twelve main cabins had been destroyed. Standing in the rubble of the destroyed was would have been a beautiful woman with her ebony hair and summer green eyes. She was ten feet tall with summer green snake eyes, brown and red scales for skin, and two fangs sticking out of her mouth. Her black breast plate and shoulder plates covered the top part of a Greek style dress, and black sandals laced up her scaly legs. Her curved knives slashed at a white fox the size of a Carola with golden eyes lined with black fur.

"Didn't you hear me?" Others started to come running out of the pavilion, stopping short when they saw the camp. The female voice seemed to be coming _from _the fox.

"What was that," the woman hissed mockingly.

"Let me repeat myself, Lamia," the fox darted between Lamia's feet, nicking her exposed ankle. "Get the fucking hell away from here, bitch!" at the last word sent waves of power towards Lamia, sending her flying backwards into the showers and toilets.

"How can a cursed brat like you have any power?" Lamia stood shakily, covered in water, dust, and dirt.

"The moon thought that I was set up," the fox barked, the rocks around her floating, dirt and fire swirling. "That I was framed by the sky because I wasn't supposed to be born," the tornado around the fox slowed. "Don't you think that we all have a purpose? That we all are born to make our own path, not take one made for you?"

Lamia froze. The demigods around Percy became quiet, pondering this new thought. Percy knew that those words were true. It seemed as if Lamia knew that too, but when she moved her lips, he couldn't hear a thing.

* * *

"Then why do I do this?" Lamia whispered.

"Because Zeus likes to have us all in neat little packages. He expects us all to do as he says and never contradict him. He's afraid that if make our own path, we'll rise up against him and take his throne," the fox answered in a soft voice, loud enough that Lamia could hear. Her tornado spinned in slow motion, flames dancing across her pelt, rocks floating around her.

Lamia stood, a fierce expression on her brown and red scaled face. "What do I have to do?" The fox knew that she meant and sighed.

"My flames are light and wherever there is light, they will take you there," the flames around her swirled faster. "All you have to do is run into them, they will take you to Alaska."

"What's your name?" the giant snake woman asked.

"K.G.," the fox answered, hearing the sound of pounding footateps

"Thank you, K.G.," Lamia said a second before she ran into the flames, a flash blinding everything for a brief moment.

"Your welcome," K.G. felt her body shrink, the power in her drain, and heard her words become a bark at the end.


End file.
